Gregor and the Revenge of the Gnawers
by Dukenukem7066
Summary: 6 years after Gregor left the Underland he decides to go back without a moment of hesitation but when a new/old enemy come with big allies will Gregor be able to stop the threat with his other allies can they win or will they die trying? Feel free to review your suggestions to me and please if you could not write mean and nasty things I will take criticism though so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Gregor and the Revenge of the Gnawers

Chapter 1: Unexpected Occurrences

In an old beat up apartment lives the once to be warrior who has lost his memory and everyone around him.

Gregor awoke in his new apartment he had gotten out of the house of his supposed parents a couple weeks ago, but the funny thing is he didn't know who his parents are. He lived in a 5 storied apartment alone and he had a very nice paying job as a Business Man he got out of bed scratching his head and heading out to the kitchen he popped in some toast and went into the bathroom his apartment wasn't the best and his bathroom looked like it just might fall apart that very second.

But this particular day it did, when he walked over to the bathroom and went for the sink but when his head the light he knew he was in big trouble the large 4 foot light felon his head as he collapse to the floor. Then suddenly events started flowing through his head like a current event of the Underland and his family he got and rubbed his head he remembered now and was deciding a lot quicker than he had thought he wanted to see luxa again and hoped for the best that she was not dead and was not married.

So he went into his dresser and grabbed his big golden hunting knife and slid into his pocket "I'm finally going back he said to himself he walked to his door opened it up and walked down and out towards the park. When he arrived at the curve he called a taxi and told him were to go it was 10:23 at night right now and it was Winter so he couldn't be seen without someone being up close "Here we are" the taxi driver said in a happy go lucky voice, Gregor paid the driver as he walked out the open door into the park he looked around nervously to make sure none was watching then he pulled his knife and pried the rock enough so he could lift it up then crawled back into the place he loved the Underland.

Gregor didn't need a flashlight as he could use his echolocation he was about three minutes into the cavern when he noticed something spewn across the ground then heard something like fighting up ahead he ran to the body then looked at him he easily figured out it was a guard from Regalia from the armor he looked ahead and saw 3 figures fighting for their lives against what seemed to be Gnawers he ran up the the figures and they turned around stopping ready for a flanking attack. One stared in disbelief as they lit a torch and so did the Gnawers but something unexpected happened they ran away from the group shrieking "The Warrior has returned!"

"Wa-Warrior is that you" one of them stammered out "The one and only" Gregor replied "But Ripred told us you lost your memory" "Well I did but when I was hit over the head with a light I got it back" Gregor couldn't help but smile "Oh and is Luxa okay?" Gregor just couldn't resist the urge to ask and there was no harm doing so "Yes but she is a wreck without you crying and weeping like a infant, plus she has refused to marry anyone and King Abaadon said that their daughter gets to marry who she wants and when she wants so they really can't do anything about it" "Oh okay well that's good" Gregor said in a relieved voice "Wait why were you guys fighting Gnawers aren't they at peace with Regalia?" "They were but we would rather explain it when we get there" one of them said excitingly "Okay" Gregor followed them to the bats and they headed off towards Regalia.

(LUXA'S POV)

Luxa was flying through a cavern Gregors arms wrapped tightly around her waist with Aurora flying gracefully through the other openings of the caves when Luxa saw a flash of white out of the corner of her eye but before she could say anything Gregor was taken by the huge white paw into the darkness "GREGOR" Luxa screamed as Aurora dove back after him when they got to the floor of the cavern they scanned the area for any sign of Gregor but he couldn't be found that's when she sawhim drop to the ground blood splattering as he connected with the floor "NOW ITS YOUR TURN" the Bane bellowed in a deep stalkerish voice then his paw flashed down at her head and just when it made contact with her skull she woke up in a pool of sweat breathing heavily "It's okay Luxa it was just a dream" said Hazard across from the room "I have to go see Vikus I will talk to you later Luxa bye!" Hazard said walking for the curtain "Bye" she silently said to where he couldn't hear it Luxa got up out of bed and made her way to her dresser and put some close on for whatever today had to throw at her but what they had thrown was something that would make her the most happy person in the Underland.

She walked out of her dressing room to find herself wide eyed mouth open with happiness fluttering about in her stomach "Gr-Gregor is that you?" she managed to get out with all the excitement building up inside her Gregor put a fingers to his lips and made sort of a "Hmm" sound then he said "Maybe this will help you know who I am" he walked pulled he chin up and kissed her she felt like she was in Heaven with their lips pressed against each other's. "Gregor I missed you so much and I hope you never leave me again" she said happier than when they first kissed "I won't Luxa never in a life time I will stay with you forever and ever" Gregor whispered Luxa wrapped his arma around her waist and kissed him as she pulled him on the bed they sat there looking into each other's eyes then they started drifting off and soon enough they were sound asleep.

Hey guys what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it because if you didn't I will FIND YOU I WILL GET YOU ehem I'm sorry anyways don't be afraid to review what you think and what I should do next and if you don't have anything nice to say please don't say I can tke critisisum but I mean when you start calling names that's were I draw the line so anyways Cya guys later in the next chapter hopefully getting some fight and a lot more Gluxa to come Exit PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2 Hurt, Hurt, and Hurt

Hey guys I'm back and I am aware that there was way too many mistakes and spelling errorsin the first chapter I didn't have time since I needed sleep I was up until 3:00 last night so I just rushed most of it but now that I have time on my hands I will be able to correct well anyways hope you enjoy the chapter cya.

Gregor and the Revenge of the Gnawers

Chapter 2: Hurt, Hurt, And Hurt

Gregor's POV

Gregor awoke in Luxa's bed but to his displeasure she wasn't there next to him, he got up and walked over to the curtains he pulled them open then walked out then started walking down the hall looking for something or anyone to talk to. Gregor saw a guard and tapped on his back the guard turned around and looked at him "Greetings Warrior" "Hello, may I ask if you could you direct me towards the bathroom?" he couldn't help but feel a bit hurried the guard turned and started walking down the corridor after a few minutes of turns and walking he motioned his hand toward the bathroom "Here you are" the guard said in a gruff voice "Thanks" Gregor said as he walked into the room he took off his clothes and sunk into the warm soothing water relaxing his tense muscles.

When he was done he put on the white silk Underland clothes and walked out, wrong choice as soon as he stepped out he met a wet cold nose in his face and did his best to push it away "Could you not do that every time you see me? I mean I know you love me and all but I'm a man come on you know better" Gregor teased "Oh I just can't stay away" he growled "So I hear your at war with the Gnawers again?" Gregor asked concerned "Yes but not only do we have to deal with them but they have teamed up with a new species called Shredders fouls creatures they are they just utterly disgust me" Ripred explained while sticking his tongue out at the Shredder part "Do you know what they are?" Gregor asked "They are like a Stinger that has breaded with a Spinner" GREAT SO THEY ARE A SCORPION/SPIDER thought Gregor "Hey have you seen Vikus I need to talk to him?" Gregor asked.

"Gregor Vikus is dead" Ripred just sat there emotionless Gregor was racked with sadness the only person who had helped him most in his other adventures was now dead "How" he managed to croak out "He was attacked by Gnawers on his way back from a peace treaty signing from the Cutters" Gregor felt anger like no other boiling inside of him it radiated off of him and Ripred felt it. "I want to go kill them" it burst so suddenly out of Gregors mouth he didn't have time to stop himself "Gregor that is a stupid yet unwise thing to do" Ripred said shocked because of his sudden stupidity "With or without you I'm going to kill them" he said then got up and started walking towards the lift "You don't know what you are doing boy" Ripred said starting to run for him "Gregor stop!" but he was already sprinting down the hall searching for the lift.

When he finally came across it he stepped on and said I need to get out of Regalia "Why would that be Warrior" one of the guards said "I think I'm being followed" with that they started lowering the lift a few minutes later he was running across the streets to the nearest Flier when he did reach one he took not a moment of hesitation "Can you take me outside of Regalia?" The bad did as close as it could to a nod then he mounted up on the huge bat and they were off. Nearly seconds later he was running to.. Wherever he was going to find Gnawers and he wasn't going to stop until he had died or they did. He was going through a cave thinking to himself WHAT AM I DOING? I AM SUCH AND IDIOT! But it was too late to back out now because standing in front of him were nearly 2,000 to 4,000 Gnawers "Oh god" he whispered and that's when one jumped out the darkness AND I DON'T HAVE A SWORD WELL LOOKS LIKE THIS IS IT he dodged the Gnawers then remembered his pocket knife he pulled it out and just as one jumped at him he put the knife right through his eye then stomped his head into the ground creating blood splatter everywhere "The Warrior!" some screamed and charged Gregor started sprinting back only to meetr himself face to face with a Gnawer but this one was different it had a X shaped scar on its face Ripred "Come on boy that stupid knife won't do anything to them!" he yelled then dropped something on the ground Gregor grabbed by the wrong end it sliced into his hand "Aghhh!' he yelled as his hand started to bleed everywhere he picked it up by the hilt then started slicing the Gnawers left and right severed bodies went everywhere "Well its good we got here sooner" said Ripred then they started running back to Regalia.

Once they reached the entrance Ripred screamed "We need every soldier out here now!" as the mass advanced towards the 2 man group when the Gnawers reached them they had already started their assault against the two lone soldiers when reinforcements got there half the Gnawer army had been slaughtered only about 300 were left but then something happened something jumped in the air with a huge stinger behind it then put it through 5 soldiers in one second then they moved up to Gregor and Ripred "Those are Shredders!" Ripred screamed then went back to work Gregor but his sword through ones head while stabbing to others in the eyes with his Golden Knife one was still standing and Ripred went at it but it did something instead of going at Ripred it went at Gregor he didn't notice this and when he did it was already too late the Stinger blasted through his left shoulder and with lightning speed a second later it went through his right shoulder. Ripred sliced it in half then he went right to Gregors side blood left both of his shoulders at a very rapid rate Gregor tried to keep his eyes open but it was too much he had to close them Ripred noticed this then picked him up and started sprinting for a bat when he did find one he hopped on his back and they were of heading right for the hospital "Stay with me Gregor!" Ripred screamed but it was no use as soon as he was put onto the hospital bed his slid shut.

How did you like this chapter? I don't know what to think of it but I think that the fighting the Gnawer forces part was way too fast and not detailed other than that I liked it anyways the next chapter will have some drama and a new twist hope you guys like it anyways I'm done here Peace OUT!


End file.
